La Decisión
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Bill decide "jugar" con Dipper haciéndolo tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. ONE-SHOT (Demasiado corto porque fue de escritura rápida).


**Hola lectores, vine a deshonrar el Fanfiction Archive de Gravity Falls XDD.**

* * *

Dipper corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, tenía que llegar a tiempo, si no, sabía que ya sería demasiado tarde.

Su corazón latía como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho, estaba demasiado nervioso en ese momento como para concentrarse en algo de lo que hacía, no sabía ni quién era, ni dónde estaba, pero una parte de él, la que aún tenía uso de razón, sabía perfectamente hacia dónde iba y qué estaba haciendo. Miraba de reojo a sus pies, si algo no necesitaba en ese momento era caerse, eso le quitaría más tiempo,

Le dolían mucho las piernas, al igual que todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso a él?, quizás era el destino, la mala suerte, o lo que fuera, pero igual lo maldecía.

En momentos con esos le parecía que el bosque de Gravity Falls era más grande que otras veces que había estado ahí, aunque en cierto modo, eso podía ser cierto, en ese lugar cualquier cosa era posible, aunque en momentos como esos, las cosas eran más disparatadas que nunca, y literalmente, cualquier cosa podía ser posible.

Deseaba haberse quedado en California, si jamás hubiera ido a Gravity Falls nada de eso estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento y se hubiera ahorrado todas las cosas que había hecho en esas semanas. Y lo más importante era que se hubiera evitado que también Mabel pasara por todo lo que pasó.

La noche avanzaba más rápido de lo normal, y la luna no se veía gracias a los nubarrones que había en el cielo, esos nubarrones rebeldes que parecía no importarles que fuera verano. Sentía frío, y tenía dos opciones para explicar eso: o el ambiente estaba realmente frío, o él lo estaba sintiendo por los mismos nervios que tenía en ese momento. Los pensamientos malos no paraban de acosarlo y ahora también comenzaba a sentir escalofríos y también comenzaba a sentir cómo sus piernas le daban las señales de que ya no podían dar otro paso más, pero no tenía tiempo para eso en ese momento, tenía que llegar al lugar de encuentro de una manera u otra, costara lo que costara y herido o en una pieza.

Tenía mucho miedo, pero no podía dejar que eso lo detuviera, no esa vez.

El lugar estaba ahí, justo frente a sus ojos…el lugar donde había encontrado el libro. Ese lugar era probablemente donde había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Estaba todo perdido ahora, no había nada ahí, solo él y la oscuridad del bosque con todas las criaturas que escondía. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ¿lo había perdido todo?, ¿ya era demasiado tarde?

-Dipper Pines-

Esa fue su respuesta, la voz burlona resonó detrás de él, y no tuvo otra alternativa más que darse la vuelta rápidamente, haciéndose a la idea de que era valiente, y no le temía a nada. El triángulo amarillo lo miraba con su único ojo mientras flotaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si estuviera impaciente, o bien, como si tratara de burlarse de la persona que estaba frente a él. Era más verosímil la segunda opción.

-Veo que después de todo, decidiste venir-, cantó Bill. Dipper retrocedió lentamente, hasta quedar a una distancia razonable de la criatura.

-¿Qué quieres, Bill?-, preguntó Dipper aún manteniéndose en su plan de chico valiente, aunque hasta ese punto ni siquiera él se creyera ese cuento.

-Parece que quieres ir directo al punto, niño, si así lo quieres, tus deseos son órdenes-, la pirámide hizo una seña con su mano mientras hablaba, y justo atrás de Dipper se abrió un portal en el suelo, un portal negro, que si quería ser sincero, no creía tener el valor de preguntar a dónde llevaba. Se volteó de nuevo y se dedicó a ver el agujero negro, pero entonces, justo frente a sus ojos, de la nada salieron dos figuras, nadie más y nadie menos que su hermana Mabel y Wendy, que estaban atadas espalda por espalda con una especie de soga azul brillante. Flotaban en el aire, y si Bill las dejaba caer, definitivamente ambas caerían al pozo. Dipper entró en pánico al instante e hizo lo primero que botó en su cabeza. Gritó furiosamente y trató de lanzarse contra Bill, quien lo levantó al instante y lo dejó flotando por los aires también

-¡DÉJALAS IR, BILL!-, ordenó Dipper

-Vaya que el nene ahora quiere ser valiente-, dijo Bill,-

-¡DÉJALAS IR!-, volvió a gritar Dipper

-Oye, tranquilo, niño, aún no hemos acordado las reglas del juego-, dijo Bill mientras dejaba a caer a Dipper, que cayó sobre su trasero en el suelo, después se levantó y se volvió hacia las chicas de nuevo

-Dipper-, dijo Mabel al borde de lágrimas

-Tranquila, Mabel, todo estará bien…lo prometo-, le decía Dipper, aún sabiendo que las cosas no estaban bien en ningún sentido

-Hermanos, ¿eh?, lindas relaciones-, dijo Bill

-¿Qué quieres de ellas, Bill?-, le preguntó Dipper

-¿De ellas?, nada. ¿Sabes?, me gusta divertirme, tu entiendes, jugar pequeños juegos con personas al azar, ese tipo de cosas-, dijo Bill, -así que, juguemos un juego-

Dipper se quedó de pie, esperando que dijera algo más

-En el mundo, hay muchas cosas que te importan, pero siempre hay algunas que te importan más que otras, ¿no es cierto, Dipper?- , preguntó Bill, Dipper tragó saliva.

Bill chasqueó los dedos, y Dipper pudo escuchar como Mabel gritaba detrás de él, se volteó y se encontró con que Bill había amenazado con dejarla caer

-¡MABEL!-, gritó Dipper

-¡MABEL, NO TE SUELTES DE MI!-, gritó Wendy mientras la tomaba de la mano firmemente

-¡DIPPER, HAZ ALGO!-, rogó Wendy después. Dipper se dio vuelta hacia Bill de nuevo y trató de parecer valiente

-¿Qué quieres, Bill?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, divertirme. Juguemos un juego, el juego de La Decisión. Nuestra situación, Dipper, es que tenemos a dos personas que amas mucho al borde de la muerte, y yo te digo que puedes hacer algo para salvarlas-, dijo Bill

Dipper estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el triángulo lo interrumpió

-PERO-, dijo remarcando demasiado la palabra, -Solo puedes salvar a una, a la que te importe más…la otra se irá-, dijo Bill, antes de mirarse sus inexistentes uñas, -Tienes 10 segundos, si los pierdes, se van las 2-

Dipper se quedó en shock, ¿qué hacer?. Si salvaba a Wendy perdía a su hermana…y si salvaba a su hermana perdía a la chica que le gustaba, No podía hacer nada, no quería a perder a ninguna de las dos, _no podía perder a ninguna de las dos_

-4 segundos-

-¡DIPPER!-, chillaron Wendy y Mabel a la vez, con un terror demasiado claro en sus voces

-3-

-2-

Entonces el chico se quitó la gorra y la chamarra para después ponerlas en el suelo y avanzar hacia Bill

-U…

-Espera, Bill-, dijo Dipper, la criatura se volteó hacia él y se cruzó de brazos

-¿Para qué lastimarlas a ellas…si me tienes a mí?-

Y todo se quedó en silencio, como si fuera en cámara lenta. La noche pareció más oscura y el bosque más tenebroso. Y entre toda la penumbra, solo se escuchó una cosa

**-¡DIPPER!**-

Entre tanto dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, la peliroja no supo de quién había salido ese berrido…no lo supo hasta que miró a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que quien había gritado era la niña que estaba arrodillada en el suelo donde una vez estuvo el agujero negro por el que había visto caer a su hermano.

* * *

**Bien, esto fue rápido y algo del asco, lo sé, es porque lo hice antes de irme a la escuela jajaja, ya sé que es horrible y que soy un asco de persona por matar a mi Dippy, pero...ahí una disculpa a Mabel por "Vanilla Twilight" (si quieren sufrir, pasen a leerla). **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y esto es solo un rápido One-Shot, pero de todas formas se aceptan Reviews, no importa si son por PM o así públicamente, estoy a su disposición. Creo que eso es todo, y pues...Cookie fuera :).**


End file.
